Crazy Little thing Called Love
by xAsuFujix
Summary: ... just read it  i'm lazy


**~Crazy Little Thing Called Love~**

_Konnichi wa!~ AsuFuji desu~. You guys can call me 'Asu-chan'. I'm new here in Fanfiction so don't be surprised if my stories are little bit amateur. So please be kind. Now I present to you my first Kiba Fanfic. It's about my third favorite couple— Zed and Roia! But I don't know if you guys will like it. But I hope you do. And with my intro . . . . . . . __I just want to apologize in advance for my poor grammar. English is not my native language so please be kind I just really want to unleash my imaginations so my brain won't get saturated. But still I hope you'll enjoy it. ^_^_

**Anime:** Kiba

**Major Pairings:** Zed and Roia

**Summary:** Roia— an honor and respected student, fell in love with Zed— problem student or delinquent. And Roia always do her best to get Zed's attention. Until one day, she just found out that Zed has a secret feelings for her. But Roia left for other country. This one is somewhat opposite to the real story because the one who waits is Zed.

**Disclaimer:** I was just merely inspired by a movie with the same title. And also Kiba doesn't belong to me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-love really makes person an idiot-<strong>_

"You're really an idiot, aren't you?" Rebecca was currently having a sermon with Roia with a very loud mouth that could get the passer bys' attention.

"How can you fall in love with that rebellious guy in our school?" she continued.

" . . . " Roia was speechless. All she could do is to stay quiet and stare at the ground while listening to her friend's negative comments about her feelings.

"Hey, are you even listening to me? Say something!"

"Uhh . . I don't know . . all I could say is . . I love him." Saying this makes her face to turn red.

"That's the problem! You're one of the most elite students here in school! What if your grades will drop because of that feeling you're holding for him? What if you'll be rejected when you confessed to him? And when that happens, what if you'll be depressed and fall into a sickness? Or the worse, you'll commit a suicide? What if—"

"That's enough! I don't care what happens to me. I really love him, Rebecca."

Rebecca exhaled a heavy sigh. She couldn't believe that the top student at their class was this stupid about love. She was about to continue but Roia's other friend suddenly came.

"Hello, Rebecca!"

"Oh, Hello Mikki!"

"What's the commotion here?"

"Ah, Roia, you see . . ." She just decided to whisper the continuation to Mikki so that no other people could hear.

"EEHH? Is that true, Roia?" Mikki couldn't believe of what he just heard.

Roia can't deny the fact so she just slightly nodded to answer her friends' question.

Mikki would also like to comment about it but he just considered his friend so instead, he just delivered a piece of encouragement.

"If that's really how you feel then I'll just also go with it. Just remember that we're always here for you. Okay?"

"Thank you, Mikki." Roia was somewhat glad that Mikki was not disappointed at her.

"You shouldn't spoil her, Mikki! Falling in love with that guy would bring nothing but trou—"

"Well, well. It can't be helped, right? We can't decide for her." Mikki interrupted Rebecca's sentence.

"But,"

"Geez, Rebecca you don't have to lecture me all about love intricacies! I can handle myself! And if he'll reject me, I'll make sure I won't do anything you just said before. I promise."

With this statement, Rebecca can tell that any word would fail to pass at her concerning about her feelings.

"You're really helpless. Okay. I won't say any negative words about this one again. But if my predictions really happened, don't say I didn't warn you though. And don't forget that were just here to support you, like Mikki said."

Finally, Rebecca gave up and Roia was happy about this.

"Thank you, Rebecca. I promise I won't disappoint you." Roia smiled happily.

"Mikki! There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere." a girl suddenly approached to them addressing to Mikki.

"Pinot. Sorry, I'm having a conversation with them so I forgot the time. Well then, I'll excuse myself. See you tomorrow, Rebecca, Roia. Sayonara!"

"Sayonara!" Roia and Rebecca bid goodbye in chorus.

Then the two love birds went on their way home.

"Roia, I think it's getting late so I'm going on my way home."

"Oh, Okay. Sayonara."

"Sayonara! See you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

And so Roia was left alone. She got nothing left to do so she thought she should also go on her way home.

While she was walking down on various streets, she passed by a secluded area. She was crept out because of the silence so she hurriedly walked away. But suddenly she heard a voice.

"Oi, oi. Who do you think you are, huh? Don't you know who am I?"

_Huh? What was that?_ Roia was curious so she followed where the voice came from.

"No. Who are you anyway?" Another voice replied.

"Ha! You're so naïve, little brat. I'm the boss around here. Remember that."

"So what?" the other voice replied insolently.

_What's with that other one. He's so rude._ Roia described the voice as she was coming near to the speaker.

"You're getting in my nerve, brat. You've just entered our territory."

"Is that so? Then I'm just going to get myself in here."

The owner of the voice would just about to leave but he was immediately prevented by the provoker.

"Oi, oi. Do you think you could just get away from this easily?" the provoker sa's id satirically.

_That's . . ._ Roia widened her eyes as she saw the owner of the voice who speaks rudely. The one with snow white hair and tanned skin.

No other than Zed.

_What is he doing here? Did he got on a fight again? Oh, no. I have to do something!_ Roia was panicking as she thought of a way to get Zed away from trouble.

"You could've just said it earlier."

"Huh? What did you say, brat?"

"You could've just said it earlier so that I can crush your ugly face!" Zed yelled as he punched the gangster boss' face hard. Then he turned and immediately ran away.

"Get that brat!"

As the commanded, they immediately chased Zed. Escaping for Zed is easy as winking his eye but he was lead into a dead end.

"Che!" Zed cussed as he gritted his teeth.

"Hahaha! Don't worry kid. This won't hurt as you thought." One of the thugs mockingly said.

The thug raised his weapon to Zed but all of sudden,

"KYYYYYAAAAAAA! HELP! THE'R A HOOLIGANS IN HERE! HELP!" Roia shouted at top of her voice sharply.

"Shit! There's someone who saw! Let's go!" one of them exclaimed as they Roia screaming and they all dashed away.

Rioa sighed in relief as she saw the thugs got away and jolted up as she saw Zed lying in ground. She instanly rushed him.

"Zed! Are you okay?" asked worriedly.

"Aa. Somehow." Zed groaned as slowly got up.

"Oh, no! There's a wound in your arm!" Roia gasped as she blood dripping from his arm.

"Ah, this? This is nothing, it's just a scratch I got from running."

"It's not a scratch, we have to treat it!"

Then Roia opened her bag and took out a first aid kit. Zed was surprised as how prepared she was.

"Do you always bring that one?"

"Yes. I'm a volunteer nurse in a hospital and also a volunteer first aider during P.E. so I must be well prepared in any time." Roia explained.

"Hmm. By the way, who are you? How did you know my name?" Zed suddenly asked an unexpected question.

_What? He doesn't know me? I've always liked him until this time and didn't even know my name?"_ Roia thought to herself as she was disappointed at the fact about Zed's ignorance to her.

"Uhh, I'm Roia. I'm in the same classroom as yours." Roia said with shaking voice while she bowed her face down trying to hide her expression.

"I see. Nice to meet you, Roia."

He smiled.

Upon seeing this, she could feel the frustration instantly vanished from her. At that moment, her cheeks slowly turned into a shade of pink and bowed her face again so that Zed won't notice it. Afterwards, Roia tied at the bandage as a finishing touch.

"Alright, it's finished."

"Oh, thank you." Roia smiled at him as he thanked her.

"Oh, it's already this late?" Roia was surprised as she looked at her watch.

"I think I gotta go Zed, or else my grandpa would get angry at me." Roia hurriedly gathered her things, dunked it into her bag and got up to take her way home. But he was stopped by Zed.

"Wait!"

"What is it?"

"Mind if I walk you home? It's the exchange for treating my wound."

She smiled sweetly and answered, " No, it's okay. You don't have to."

"But,"

"I'm just repaying my debt to you." Then she turned and walked away.

Zed was confused at what she said but he just also went on his way.

_Debt?_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Haha.**** I actually wrote it. I've been thinking about this story for a long time, and I finally went and**_**wrote**_**it. And not only did I write it, I even published it in Fanfiction… where it will be tossed and beaten and trampled on because of its amateurish structure.**

**Haaah. Okay. So this is my first Kiba fanfic, and my first attempt at writing Zed and Roia fluff in-character. I hope it was decent. If there are any factual stuff wrong, sorry. If there are other mistakes, sorry. Sorry!**

**And I thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading it. Hope it was worth your time!**

**See you next chapter! And also waiting for reviews.**


End file.
